1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of flotation devices and more specifically relates to a GPS locatable multi-purpose life jacket system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the protected, insulated, climate-controlled world that technology provides for us, its easy to forget the fact that nature, which waits just outside, can be cruel and unforgiving. Many outdoor enthusiasts can recount stories of getting lost in unfamiliar territory which ends up as a battle for sheer survival. A weekend hiker sets out alone to traverse steep terrain on a remote trail, falls, breaks an ankle and comes to rest well below the trail, hidden from view in the trees. A motorist loses control of his vehicle on an icy road, goes off the road into a ravine and is suddenly not only injured, but stranded and out of sight. In these and countless other examples, a person can be fine one moment, enjoying the comforts and amenities that our civilization provides and the next minute find himself or herself face-to-face with the pitiless fact that nature really knows and cares nothing about us.
Many times campers or hikers who have become lost have been able to see rescue planes or helicopters flying overhead, but could not get the attention of the pilots, or a crash victim that was unable to move but ended up out of sight from the traveled road. Boating accident victims sometimes drift for days or weeks while rescue missions are taking place, in the wrong areas. The lucky victims get to survive, but all too often it does not end well. An invention that could dramatically increase a person's chances of not only surviving, but being found relatively quickly is needed.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,822 to Donald Rickerson, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,941 to Richard J. McClure et al, U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0012483 to Billy Ethington, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,639 to Amy J. Tangen. This art is representative of floatation devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a survival vest should provide an electronic location means and multi-colored lighting as well as I.D. card and survival tools, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable GPS locatable multi-purpose life jacket system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.